deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blodhgarm/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Hal Jordan (by Seventh ARB) The DC Team heads forward... and Before them, they see a wolf-man highbreed along with three dragons flying over him... Batman looks around... "Somethings not okay..." Blodhgram comes forward with Firnen, Saphira and Thorn close behind him... From over Saphira, Eragon shouts to Blodhgram "Hey, someones comming... Better we check them out..." Blodhgram "Leave it to me..." Meanwhile, Green Lantern speaks to his companions... "Leave this to me..." Suddenly, a green beam of light speed up through the mountains towards his heart… He somehow dodged the ray and it hit the tree behind him, immediately crushing it. Another beam appeared just after that, and this time, with no time to dodge, he simply shouted Letta and the beam slowed down a bit… “That should have stopped the attack, what the hell is this beam?” He thought as he dodged aside this beam. Then again, another such beam came from above his head, leaving even less time to dodge… Though he somehow jumped out of the way, the beam struck his left foot, and fractured his ankle joint… Clouded with the sensation of pain, he somehow managed to whisper Waise heil and the pain subsided, than completely disappeared. He looked up and finally laid his eyes on his opponent… The Green Lantern was flying overhead. He shouted a death spell against him, but it did not work, some kind of green aura protected him… “Who are you and why have you brought us here?” Jordan shouted? “I should be asking you the same…” Blodhgarm shouted back. Than Blodhgarm shouted up in the ancient tongue and took to the sky… Jordan, surprised at his opponent’s flight, did not notice a blue hand coming fast towards his jaw till the attack hit him… temporarily dazed by the attack, the green lantern fell backwards and another kick from Blodhgarm sent him flying in the sky… He landed on the terrace of the Empire State Building… The pain of the crash brought back his sense of reality and this time, he was able to bring up a shield of light as Blodhgarm tried to punch him again. “Not so fast buddy, you are facing Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps” and he tied up his right arm with the light from his ring… Blodhgarm drew up his sword… “You are the third human I have ever drawn my sword against, after Galbotratrix and Eragon” “I am honoured” Jordan threw a punch at Blodhgarm with unexpected speed… He had no time to dodge; just put up his left hand in defense… the punch easily fractured his arms in multiple positions… Hal smiled at his opponent’s cry of anguish… “Give up now and I will not have to let you suffer more pain…” “Like the hell you will…” Blodhgarm shouted as he lifted his sword with his good arm and started attacking Hal fiercely. They were at par with each other, till Hal felt a piercing sensation on his mind, and suddenly memories started floating into his head, confusing him… These memories were not his… A young elf running around in a strange forest… Blodhgarm quickly slashed his sword at Jordan putting a big bruise on his left arm, cutting his ulna bone into two halves… Hal shouted in pain but suddenly he was in a different world again, war in a war, the same elf, now grown up and having blue fur running around in a battle field, killing his opponents fiercely… his side was surely losing the battle, a black huge dragon blowing fire over them, and the elves retreating in fear He again returned to this world with a great blow to his chest with the hilt of Blodhgarm’s sword, cracking a couple of his ribs… Hal then somehow managed to land a blow to his opponent’s chest, but the blow wasn’t strong enough… Blodhgarm smiled, as he prepared to strike a final blow to the green lantern’s neck… breaking into Hal’s mind and sending memories of the first war with Galbotratrix proved to be a perfect distraction… moreover he was able to read his opponent’s attack pattern because of that… Suddenly, his bliss was ended as he felt immense pain in his chest, like a sword going through his lungs all the way through his back… Shoving, he looked down and saw a sword ,of the same green material the beams were made, coming out of Jordan’s ring and stabbing his chest… Blodhgarm fell down, exhausted, beaten up, but his will was not defeated… May his ring break into pieces, he spoke in the ancient language and Hal’s ring broke into pieces… “NO! What have you done?” Blodhgarm, somehow stood up, destroying the ring had taken a lot more energy than he had expected… He could no longer use magic… “Die…” Blodhgarm shouted as he pushed Jordan off the ledge of the building and they both fell down in amazing speeds… Green Lantern tried to fly but could not do so without his ring… At the last moment Blodhgarm whispered Letta and he floated up, as Jordan fell down to the ground below, with all his bones crushed. He was dead… The elf smiled, but within a moment the smile disappeared, the magic had used up too much of his energy… especially because he was too exhausted after destroying the ring… The spell broke, and Blodhgarm was already dead from overuse of magic, even before he hit the ground… Match Draw Expert's Opinion Please consider writing an expert's opinion as to why this battle was a tie. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage